Quantum Theory/Enemies
This page contains data on various foes and obstacles encountered in Quantum Theory. Enemies Every type of enemy has a different weak spot. Humanoid foes in particular are easier to kill when shot at the head. Enemies= Nosferatu 1 (QT).png|'Nosferatu' - A minor Nosferatu guard wielding a machine gun. What these foes lack in power, they more than make up in group coordination. Taking them down one by one is more efficient than recklessly going up against a whole pack. Nosferatu 2 (QT).png|'Nosferatu' - A much stronger Nosferatu wielding a bazooka, it is more vulnerable to combo throws. Nosferatu 3 (QT).png|'Nosferatu' - A large Nosferatu decked in full armor. They receive more damage when shot at the chest. Nosferatu 4 (QT).png|'Nosferatu' - A superior Nosferatu guardian. Is weak to combo throws and melee combos. Melee Nosferatu (QT).png|'Stalker' - Nosferatu guards equipped with twin katars. They will attempt to overwhelm the player with melee attacks, so keeping a distance from them is essential for survival. Maiden (QT).png|'Maiden' - Experimental beings just like Filena, they follow the Seed's will by attacking any that would threaten its existence. They are nimble and agile, but quickly fall to normal shots. Unlocked as a multiplayer character by obtaining the trophy "Enlightenment". Stillborn 1 (QT).png|'Stillborn' - Aborted Nosferatu. Has a large claw as its right hand. Stillborn 2 (QT).png|'Stillborn' - A variation of Stillborn that fights with more speed and agility. Can also shoot acid from a distance. Predator (QT).png|'Predator' - A Gillskin that primarily kills targets its with sharp claws. Can also launch fire balls that detonate upon impact. These tend to appear in areas devastated by the Diablosis. Clawed Gillskin (QT).png|'Clawed Gillskin' - A smaller Gillskin that attacks its prey with long claws. Its attack patterns are reminiscent of the Nosferatu Stalkers. Raider (QT).png|'Raider' - A Nosferatu guard wielding a grenade launcher. Hunter (QT).png|'Hunter' - A Nosferatu sniper. These are usually found in difficult to reach areas like balconies. Unlocked as a multiplayer character by obtaining the trophy "Steady, Steady...". Sentinel (QT).png|'Sentinel' - A Nosferatu with much stronger defenses. Takes several more shots to eliminate. Phalanx (QT).png|'Phalanx' - A slightly stronger Nosferatu guard. Available as a multiplayer character. Slayer (QT).png|'Slayer' - Nosferatu guard turned into a Gillskin by the Diablosis. Has the same attack patterns, but are generally more aggressive due to their mutation. Available as a multiplayer character. Executioner (QT).png|'Executioner' - Former Nosferatu infected by the Diablosis. Much stronger than Slayers. Unlocked as a multiplayer character by attaining the mercenary rank. Infected 1 (QT).png|'Infected' - Soldiers infected by Diablosis, they will fire at the player if approached. Easy to deal with compared to other enemies. Available as a multiplayer character. Infected 2 (QT).png|'Infected' - An Infected that attacks with its distorted arm. Will approach the player rather than attack them indirectly. Infected 3 (QT).png|'Large Infected' - A more large and resilient Infected. Spider (QT).png|'Spider' - An arachnid Gillskin. Tends to attack in large groups. Explosive Crawler (QT).png|'Explosive Crawler' - A crawling Gillskin that explodes upon impact. Can be dangerous if not dealt with from a distance. Spiny Crawler (QT).png|'Spiny Crawler' - A more potent crawling Gillskin that's covered in spikes. Strix (QT).png|'Strix' - A winged Nosferatu named after the legendary bird of bad omens. Can fly and shoot needles at trespassers. Found in higher parts of the Tower. Floating Eye (QT).png|'Floating Eye' - Drones that attack intruders with meager shots, they serve as minor nuisances to players. Commonly found in the Alveolar Alembic. Drones (QT).png|'Drone' - Drones released by Diablosis Soma to harass the player. The red drone fires short lasers while the blue drone releases small bombs. |-|Bosses= Gargantua (QT).png|'Gargantua' - A mutated Gillskin with a hard shell that even bullets cannot easily penetrate. Will stalk the player during their travels through the Trachea. Can shoot slow-moving balls of energy or a massive fire ball to weaken the player. Chariot (QT).png|'Chariot' - A huge creature with a height of 10 or 12 meters, its strength is likened to a moving building. Has a very dangerous charging thrust attack. Can also fire scattering shots at the player. Dreadnought (QT).png|'Dreadnought' - Protected by thick armor, this large Gillskin will either smash the ground with both of its claws or spew out bile within a small radius. It will also attempt to grab Filena, forcing players to fight it without relying on her aid. Raven (QT).png|'Raven' - A flying Gillskin that uses its hooked tail to cut down nearby prey. While flying, it tries to attack the player with large fire balls. If it lands momentarily, the creature may release several laser beams that explode upon hitting the ground. Thanatos (QT).png|'Thanatos' - Can fire spherical projectiles from its gun and deflect all attacks. Is made vulnerable by damaging the infected lumenosynthetic reactor, though it will try to prevent this by going after the player. Unlocked as a multiplayer character by obtaining the trophy "Warrior". Chaos (QT).png|'Chaos' - A stronger version of Thanatos, it has the ability to manipulate the Diablosis at will, causing pillars to rise up and catch players off-guard while inflicting more damaging attacks to pressure them. Dionaea (QT).png|'Dionaea' - A Gillskin clone of Filena created by Chaos, it mimics her combat style as a form of adaptation. However, the being's rapport with its creator is not as effective as Syd and Filena's teamwork. Diablosis Soma (QT).png|'Diablosis Soma' - The result of Thanatos forcefully using Filena to evolve. Due to its massive size, the player will have to scale to the higher levels of the stage to hit its weak spots, though it can block shots from one direction at times. It may even sweep the player off their feet with a claw swing. Extreme caution is recommended when trying to evade its moves. Dormant Seed (QT).png|'Dormant Seed' - While seemingly in dormancy, this Seed can manipulate Stillborns and lesser Gillskins to protect it as it matures. Players must give Elev and Xex enough time to implant detonators on the front and back of the Seed without letting them be interrupted. Matured Seed (QT).png|'Matured Seed' - Although the Seed is not much of a threat on its own, its destruction is necessary to clear the game. It will attempt to obstruct the player by sending in Maidens to stop them. Obstacles Defense Cannon (QT).png|'Defense Cannon' - Attached to the Tower's guard shell, these cannons fire rapid bullets that can pierce through armor. They can be destroyed by a well-aimed shot. Laser Cannon (QT).png|'Laser Cannon' - While fewer in number than defense cannons, these weapons shoot concentrated laser beams. Because they inflict severe damage against players, their destruction takes top priority over anything else. Oil Barrel (QT).png|'Oil Barrel' - Firing at these barrels will inflict heavy damage against nearby units. The best time to detonate them is when a large cluster of enemies are close by. Mineral Land Mine (QT).png|'Mineral Land Mine' - Crystals brimming with thermal energy. Should they be fired on, the crystals explode upon contact. Flying Mine (QT).png|'Flying Mine' - Crystallized mines that fly about in several directions. Similar to mineral land mines, they explode upon being fired at. These are mostly found in the Trachea. Watcher (QT).png|'Watcher' - Watchers are devices that monitor the various areas of the Tower. Destroying them will unlock bonus features and achievements. Granula (QT).png|'Granula' - Large worms that fly around the Tower's vicinity. Though the fluids they expel can infect living creatures with Diablosis, they mostly serve as harmful obstacles at worst or useful transportation at best. Category:Unit Types